1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to aircraft and spacecraft avionic systems and, more specifically, to a system and method for responding to ground and flight system malfunctions by semantic anomaly resolution.
2. Background of the Invention
Most aircraft such as airplanes, space craft and the like have avionics systems which are designed and built from one or more subsystems. The subsystems are interconnected by signal carrying buses, connected to power sources, etc. Avionic subsystems were at one time relatively simple and tended to function somewhat independently of other subsystems. System operational characteristics and behavior in the event of equipment failures could be analyzed by a few engineers using available analytical and test tools. With the advent of digital avionics, subsystems have become more complex, more integrated with, and more inter-dependent upon one another.
One of the complex and challenging tasks facing modern avionics is that of defining all significant effects on the avionics system of one or more equipment failures. A comprehensive analysis requires the consideration of multiple avionics system operating configurations.
Presently, when an onboard anomaly occurs, a team of engineers are called to review past test data, documentation and the like. Different software simulations and/or hardware test systems may be preformed in order to help the engineers come to a collective consensus in order to provide a resolution or steps for a resolution to correct the anomaly. This process is very complicated and time consuming. The present system and methods only provide for a manual response to the encountered anomaly and there is a distinct lag time between the occurrence of the anomaly and any data/procedure for the resolution of the anomaly.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art. The system and method will provide an integrated approach to responding to ground and flight system malfunctions.